Ethernet includes a group of computer networking technologies that are used for local area networks (LANs). Given its high degree of compatibility, and its high data rates, Ethernet has become a commonly used computer networking technology. Typically, Ethernet port circuitry includes both media access control (MAC) and physical coding sublayer (PCS) circuitry.
Systems and devices typically connect to a network through one or more Ethernet ports. Traditionally, each individual Ethernet port is implemented with its own individual dedicated data path and control logic, especially for the MAC layer and PCS implementations.